


Variations On A Theme

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dean, it's not broken!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations On A Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/57793545633/dammit-cas-we-can-fix-this-dean-shouts-as-he).

_Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!_ Dean shouts as he hovers around the overheating engine. _Dean, it’s not broken!_ Cas insists, using his waterbottle to fling liquid into the engine compartment like holy water.

  
  
 _Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!_ Dean groans defeatedly, voice muffled by his hands on his face. His salad sits abandoned before him, wilting. _Dean, it’s not broken!_ Cas exclaims, munching away happily, while the flames fueled by remains of their burgers slowly die on the grill beside them.

  
  
 _Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!_ Dean mutters as he frantically searches the cabinets for the missing sugar essential for his coffee. _Dean, it’s not broken!_ Cas says, smooth and sly, as he dumps the contents of the coffee pot into his monster-sized travel mug.

  
  
 _Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!_ Dean mumbles absently as he leans against the protective wall, curiously poking at the gun with the *obviously* uncalibrated sight. _Dean, it’s not broken!_ Cas placates, snatching the gun from his hands and hitting the target dead-center, while Dean watches, slack-jawed.

  
  
 _Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!_ Dean whimpers in his sleep, muscles tense, cheeks damp with tears, unaware. _Dean_ , Cas reassures quietly, chest tight, as he smooths Dean’s hair from his fevered brow.  _It’s not broken_ , he whispers amid his panicked snuffles and, taking his hand, rests his head next to Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/57793545633/dammit-cas-we-can-fix-this-dean-shouts-as-he).


End file.
